Harry's heart
by CityofBlood
Summary: Harry Potter is having extreme pain in his chest, and is fainting for no reason. Petunia is fed up with how Vernon treats Harry and leaves with her son and nephew in tow. What could be wrong with Harry? Sick!Harry Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Pre-Hogwarts and OOC pretty much everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I don't really like to write useless bits, I will have a lot of line breaks and time skip. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, leave please! I don't have a beta, so don't be surprised if there are lots of spelling, grammar, or plot mistakes. Leave a comment if you find a plot hole please! This story is slightly based off of other fanfics that I have read, so none of these ideas are mine. This is the only fanfic that I have seen that involves Harry having a heart valve replacement. So maybe that's my idea? I don't know. This is also the first fanfic that I have ever posted! If you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a review or PM! Thanks! I'm also writing this on an iPhone, so don't be surprised if I don't update regularly. Each chapter will be short.**

 **Summary: Harry Potter is having extreme pain in his chest, and is fainting for no reason. Petunia is fed up with how Vernon treats Harry and leaves with her son and nephew in tow. What could be wrong with Harry? Sick!Harry Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Pre-Hogwarts and OOC pretty much everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters… That's obvious. If you recognize something, that means it's not mine. I own NOTHING!**

It was the third time that 8 year old Harry Potter had passed out. This time however, his aunt didn't find him before his horrible uncle did. Harry woke to Vernon's huge purple face twisting into a murderous expression.

"Good for nothing freak!" He bellowed, mustache quivering with anger. "You fall asleep during chores. Ungrateful bastard!" At this he picked Harry up and slammed him into the fridge. Harry was trying to explain to his uncle that he didn't fall asleep stuttering on nearly every word, "P-Please... Sir! I-I d-didn't mean to... I p-promise!"

Petunia had heard the commotion, and quickly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, still clutching the broom that she was sweeping with. Horrified, she looked on as Vernon demeaned and belittled Harry. Finally as Vernon drew his large fist back to punch Harry, Petunia snapped. She screamed and soundly knocked Vernon out with her thick wooden broom. Shaking, she tugged her nephew close and called down her son.

"Dudders! We… We have some things that came up. We're moving to Wales."

 ** _A/N: All of my stories will have very short chapters that are updated often (as in once every 2-3 days... Not once every day :D) So... Yeah..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so sorry that I didn't update! I could figure out how for about a week. I tried 2 times a day... I even googled it. I figured it out though, so no need for worry. :D**

 **Summary: Harry Potter is having extreme pain in his chest, and is fainting for no reason. Petunia is fed up with how Vernon treats Harry and leaves with her son and nephew in tow. What could be wrong with Harry? Sick!Harry Independent!Harry Powerful!Harry Pre-Hogwarts and OOC pretty much everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters… That's obvious. If you recognize something, that means it's not mine. I own NOTHING!**

Chapters 1 and 2:

Petunia haphazardly shoved most of her an Dudley's clothes in a suitcase. Her hands trembled when she thought of the ramifications of her actions. Harry watched in the doorway, already finished packing his meager possessions.

"Harry, Dudley, we're leaving now!" She called from the master bath, shoving in one last necklace. "Get in the car. We'll be driving for about 3 hours." Nervous, Harry slipped into the sedan followed by an excited Dudley.

"Oy! We're going on a road trip, Harry!" He exclaimed, settling into the pleather seat. Petunia glanced at her son from the rear view mirror, frowning at his ignorance.

"Dudley, didn't you hear me baby? This is permanent, we're moving there." Petunia said with a disconsolate tone.

"Why?" Asked Dudley, wrinkling up his nose. His mother simply sighed, and replied with the universal diversion for children's questions: "I'll tell you when you're older."

 _Line break_

As their car drove through Cardiff, both Harry and Petunia were struck by the small but harsh Anglophobia produced by their patriotic Union Jack magnet on the back of their car. Only a few people glared or tossed dirty looks, but it was terrible all the same.

"Where will we be staying?" Harry asked, curiously looking around town.

"Your mother left a house to me in her will.I never told Vernon about it." Petunia replied.

"Why would my mum have a hose in Wales?" Harry asked curiously.

Petunia just shrugged nervously.

"So do we have to learn Welsh?" Asked Dudley with a frown.

Petunia shook her head. "No, only about 19 percent of people here speak the language. Most just speak English." Harry, being the smart child that he was, decided that he was going to learn Welsh.

As they approached the house, Harry couldn't help but notice how nice the neighborhood was. All of the houses were huge Victorian homes, with perfect landscaping and sometimes even stables.

"Aunt Petunia, if the neighborhood is this nice, why didn't you move here with Uncle Vernon?"

His aunt bit her lip. "Harry, Dudley, I didn't really want to have this conversation right now, but I think that it's in order. Magic... Magic is real. There are real witches and wizards. There's a whole world buried underneath this one. Harry, your mum and father didn't die in a car crash, they were murdered by a evil dark wizard. You survived though." Harry was speechless. magic, from as long back as he remembered, was taboo. It didn't exist. You didn't talk about it. Anything to do with magic wasn't allowed at the Dursleys. Now he was being told that magic existed, and, even crazier, that _his parents_ were magical.

"Does that mean I'm... Magical?" Harry asked incredulously. His aunt nodded. It made sense, in a way. When he was mad, things would happen. His teachers hair turned blue once, when she tried to blame him for her lost purse. At that, Petunia turned into a wide stone driveway. Harry and Dudley looked up at the house. It was a sprawling Victorian-Age gothic revival mansion. It was three stories high, and included multiple balconies and short fences around the roof.*

"Your father came from a long line of money and prestige. This was one of his houses." Harry's aunt said, pulling up in front of the house. He nodded in understanding, it explained why his aunt didn't answer earlier. "Get your bags Dudley, Harry." The two boys jumped out of the car to find their bags in the trunk.

Quietly, Harry asked, "If nobody has lived here for at least 7 years, then why does the lawn look so nice?" Indeed, the grass was perfectly lush and green with not a weed in sight.

"I believe that your parents employed an elf as a sort of servant.**"Petunia replied. Harry just nodded. The day just couldn't get any weirder. The small family stepped into the doorway with some hesitancy. The door was left unlocked. Almost as soon as they stepped in, a tiny, wrinkled looking creature with huge tennis ball sized eyes appeared with a soft 'pop'. Immediately, the trio jumped backwards.

"Who is you?" The creature asked with a high squeaky voice. "How dare you come on my master's land!"

Quickly Petunia answered. "I am Petunia Carole Dursley née Evans, Lilly Hope Potter née Evans's sister. This is Harry James Potter. And this is my son, Dudley Nicholas Dursley."

The little creature's furious expression dropped, replaced by one of happiness. "Hello Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley, young lord. I is Blinky, the house elf for this home." Blinky squeaked. "Let me show you to your rooms." She snapped her bony fingers, and the luggage disappeared. Harry and Dudley stood with their mouths agape. Gesturing for the three to follow her, she made her way up a spiraling staircase.

 *** If you want to know what the house looks like, here is a link:** .

 **** Petunia knows so much because in this AU, she was never as jealous of her sister as she was in cannon. She owled Lilly in Hogwarts, and kept up with wizarding news until Lilly's death. She does know that Harry is famous.**

 **This will be my average chapter length. Again, I'm so so sorry that it took so long! I couldn't figure out how to update it! I'm doing this all off my iPhone so... Yeah.**

 **ONE REVIEW! WHOOP WHOOP! :D**


End file.
